


Playing with Her Food

by FleetingMadness



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bondage, Canon-typical Decapitation, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Guro, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, but mostly blood, incredibly so, this is the opposite of a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: Eliza takes a break from conquering the Canopy Kingdom to break in her new toy/pet/buffet, Nadia Fortune. Nadia refuses to break.I'm calling this guro because it's pretty bloody, and relies a lot on the body horror aspects inherent to both characters. It may disappoint hardcore guro fans, and for that I am sorry. I'm new to this world.





	1. Get a Taste

Nadia's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps drawing near. Her thighs and upper arms tensed on instinct, straining uselessly against the bonds that held her immobile and in one piece. She held perfectly still, baring her sharp teeth as the door to her chamber opened. She turned her head towards the noise, despite the heavy band serving as a blindfold. Even without her eyes, the one-two clack of stiletto heels, along with a mountain of perfume that couldn't quite hide the metallic sting of blood from Nadia's nose, told her which of her captors she was dealing with.

"Let meowtta here, you--" The crimson collar around Nadia's neck reached up to cover her mouth, merging with her blindfold and shaping itself into a tastefully sculpted feline muzzle shortly after. Eliza took a moment to admire the adorable cat sculpture that now covered her captive's face. Nadia thrashed as best she could, fighting her body's instincts to gasp for air. Eliza counted the seconds in her head as she looked Nadia up and down. Eliza had stripped her of the tatters she had called her old clothes, refusing to even let them on her property. Horace was still sewing her new outfit, and so as a stopgap measure, Eliza had fashioned her a minimal, yet elegant, set of shackles out of blood, binding her wrists to her feet, her legs tucked under her in a sitting position, and around all of her pesky little seams. Her escape attempts were obvious; the bindings were swollen where she had tried to use her unique gift for pressurizing blood flow to separate herself.

"Now then," Eliza finally said. "Twitch your ears twice if you're ready to speak politely. I'd hate to have to drown you on our first day together." It took Nadia a moment to collect herself enough to comply, but she managed to hold herself still long enough to focus on holding her remaining breath and twitching her ears. With a smug grin, Eliza pulled back the blood covering Nadia's face, wrapping it around her neck and the back of her head. Nadia doubled over and hacked up a few spatters of someone else's blood. After a few deep gasps reassured her lungs that they could breathe again, Nadia realized that her eyes had been uncovered as well. After blinking away the tears that had massed in them while she suffocated, Nadia glared at Eliza as best she could, her teeth bared in a furious silent snarl. 

"That's better," Eliza said. She leaned forward at the hips; her breasts hid most of her body from Nadia's view while she traced one manicured nail up Nadia's sternum to her chin. The bindings parted around her fingertip; Nadia's collar reformed behind it, but the strap covering her chest fell away entirely. "There's nothing quite like someone's last defiant look before I **drink them dry.** " Sekhmet's voice echoed behind Eliza's to punctuate the sentence. Two fingers plunged through the collar into the seam in Nadia's neck, and Nadia felt a chill settle in as her blood was siphoned out of her body. Eliza made a show of licking her lips and wiggling her shoulders. Nadia noticed the resulting boobquake against her will; her eyes were already slitted from the pain, which she hoped was enough to keep Eliza from noticing what they were focused on. After she'd drank enough blood to turn Beowulf into an old man, Eliza pulled her fingers back and stood up.

"Of course, you never will dry out, will you?" She met Nadia's recovering gaze, holding eye contact as she slowly ran her tongue up her blood-covered fingers. "Mm... No, that life gem will keep you full of exquisitely tasty blood for as long as I want you." Eliza knelt down next to Nadia, her slender fingers tracing along her jaw while she exhaled slowly across her cheek. “And I do, very much, want you,” she whispered. Nadia let out a guttural meow of rage and lunged forward as far as she could. She grabbed Eliza’s ear in her teeth and ripped down. A spray of blood spattered on Nadia’s thighs and the floor, and Eliza stood up and laughed. Blood formed a new ear with a flourish of her hand. Nadia spat out the ear, which splashed into a puddle of blood when it hit the floor.

“What the hell, you purrvert!” Nadia shouted. “Either let meowt or freaking drop--ow ow OW!” Eliza grabbed Nadia by the hair between her ears and started lifting her up with one arm. Nadia’s knees left the floor, and her tail started whipping around, trying to restore her balance. Once she hit six inches off the ground, her collar slid down to her shoulders, and Nadia screamed as her muscle fibers ripped apart. Her head split off, and she grunted as her body hit the floor. Eliza held Nadia’s head in front of her own, with her hands gently cupping her cheeks. Nadia was whimpering, still reeling from the stinging pain in her knees and neck, and was therefore unable to properly object to Eliza kissing her. Her black-painted lips brushed over Nadia’s mouth as she cradled her head, her fingertips gently scratching behind her jaw. Eliza’s tongue gently brushed the inside of Nadia’s lips. She kissed her tenderly, almost lovingly, and Nadia felt sick. She bit down on Eliza’s tongue, but it melted into blood between her teeth. Eliza smiled and continued kissing her, her motions becoming slightly more passionate with every gnash of her unwilling lover’s teeth. Eliza took a step forward, sliding her foot between Nadia’s quivering legs. The blood covering her pelvis withdrew, and Eliza ground the toe of her high-heeled shoe into Nadia’s exposed pussy. Nadia’s body squirmed, and her head shouted protests into Eliza’s mouth. The friction against her lips drove Eliza to kiss her more fiercely, pulling Nadia’s head tighter against her own. Her foot pushed forward, grinding the top of her foot into Nadia’s folds. Nadia’s meows of protest shifted into whines of pleasure as Eliza’s foot twisted left and right against her clit. Her chest bent forward, pressing Eliza’s shin between her breasts. Eliza pulled her foot back, pushing Nadia’s chest back with her knee. She pulled Nadia’s head away from the kiss. She was impressed to learn that her disembodied head could still blush; Nadia’s eyes were fogged and distant, her mouth twisted in a half-hearted snarl as she recovered from Eliza’s incredibly sexual assault.

“Now who’s the ‘purrvert,’ my little kitten?” Eliza asked. Nadia hissed in response. “All that from just my foot?”

“Your cheap shoes remeownded me of my old pillowcase,” Nadia said. She smirked at Eliza. “It made me nyastalgic for when I’d grind on it to get off when I was fourteen.” Eliza’s jaw clenched slightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Eliza said, narrowing her eyes. She picked up her foot and planted it, stiletto first, on Nadia’s chest. She pushed Nadia’s body onto her back, then picked her foot up, carefully leaving her shoe behind. “If my three-thousand coin shoes bring up some painful memories, I’ll take them off.” Nadia’s bindings shifted to force her legs apart as Eliza brought her heel down onto Nadia’s cunt. She ground it in, rolling her heel to make sure it rubbed against Nadia’s clit. Nadia squirmed under the weight of Eliza’s foot, rolling her hips, pinning back her ears, and releasing a low throaty meow. Eliza smiled at Nadia’s head. “That’s what I like to hear,” she muttered. She lifted Nadia’s head and took a long lick from the stump of her neck. Nadia’s chest shivered, and her mouth gasped. She shifted her leg to press the ball of her foot against Nadia’s clit. She smiled as she watched Nadia’s nipples stiffen.

“This foot stuff--” Nadia forced out between gasps of unwilling pleasure. Each one was mirrored by her chest. “This is just-- Just you admitting you don’t-- Actually know how to get a pussy off-- Am I right?” Nadia forced herself to grin at Eliza while her head was still upside-down. Eliza’s smile widened.

“Oh please, Darling,” she said. “I wouldn’t dream of getting you off so soon.” Nadia’s eyes widened. “But you’re right, it is time I got my hands dirty.” Eliza pulled Nadia’s head into her cleavage, hugging it tight with both hands. Nadia got a few glorious seconds of motorboating Eliza’s boobs before her face fell through them. Everything turned red, and it felt like she was falling. She held her breath and closed her eyes as the world sloshed and turned around her. When it finally stopped, she opened her eyes and saw her body, exactly where she’d left it, but slightly closer. She looked up and saw two massive boobs hanging above her face. Her ears twitched in shock, but could barely manage that much movement. Eliza’s dark, slender hand came from above to brush up Nadia’s cheek, playing along the edge of the standing pool of blood that held her head inside Eliza’s stomach. Eliza leaned to the side and looked down past her cleavage, smiling at Nadia’s confused expression.

“Pretty clever, right?” Eliza smirked. “This way, I can use both hands to play with you, and you get to watch without sliding away.” She slowly kneeled down and ran her hands up Nadia’s taut abs, ending with a full grope of her tits. Nadia swallowed hard, the empty gesture forcing a squirt of blood out of her neck. Eliza giggled. “This is going to be so much fun, my little Kitten.”


	2. First Course

Eliza threw her arms wide, and a wave of blood splashed through the room. She moved her hands like a conductor, humming as she directed the pool to collect itself around Nadia’s body. Her bonds were subsumed into the sanguine pool as it closed around Nadia. Her head shivered as the warm liquid pressed more firmly than it should have against every inch of her skin, letting out an audible shudder from its place in Eliza’s stomach. The liquid pumped and churned against her body, pushing it upright and lifting it ways she could feel, but not see. Nadia’s dark nipples were the first part of her to leave the blood pillar as it receded, followed by her perky breasts, then her abs and neck stump. More and more of her pushed out, until her entire torso was jutting a good few inches from the column. Sleeves of blood kept her seams from separating, shifting to force her chest and hips forward, and pulling her legs apart. Nadia’s headless neck thrashed left and right as her limbs strained against the blood to no effect. The blood solidified around her, its smooth surface contouring into intricate patterns and ancient letters until Nadia’s naked, blood-stained body was jutting out from a wall that would look at home in an Annie of the Stars film.

Nadia shivered as she watched Eliza brush her fingertips up her neck. Her ears twitched as Eliza's long fingers brushed just below where her chin would have been, scratching her stump gently as her fingers absorbed what little blood had dripped down it. Nadia fought back a purr, turning it into a snarl as it left her mouth. Eliza's eyes narrowed.

"Bad kitty." Her fingertips peeled back, and Nadia meowled in pain as Sekhmet's claws raked her neck. Eliza leaned down and kissed her neck. A slightly-too-long tongue slithered out from between her lush black lips, tenderly licking up the blood that had poured out of the wounds. Nadia's neck had already sealed itself, leaving fresh tanned skin behind Eliza's bloodthirsty tongue. Nadia clenched her teeth and struggled to maintain a threatening meow. She couldn’t see what was happening past Eliza’s cleavage, but she could feel it. In spite of herself, Eliza's gentle attentions to her severed neck were starting to feel good.

While she kissed and teased Nadia’s neck with one hand, Eliza dropped her other hand to brush Nadia’s pelvis. Her palm cupped Nadia’s mons, and her fingers pressed gently into her folds one by one. Nadia’s voice dropped out, leaving only a breathy sigh as she tried to look away from Eliza fingering her mere inches in front of her face. As her fingers teased Nadia’s pussy, pressing down against it one by one, her other hand freed the clasp of her dress, letting it fall past Nadia’s head and slide down her hips to the ground. Her breasts settled slightly, pinning the tips of Nadia’s ears. She teased at Nadia’s entrance with her fingertips, smiling into her neck at the sound of a lusty moan coming from below her cleavage. She slowly pushed her middle finger into Nadia, sinking it deeper and curling it. Nadia cried out in pain as Eliza’s nail dug into her walls. Eliza pulled her hand back with an insincere “oops” and held it in front of Nadia’s face as she shortened her nails.

“I knew you were bad at this,” Nadia smirked. Eliza’s eyes narrowed, and she sunk her teeth into Nadia’s collarbone. Nadia grunted as Eliza’s bite broke skin, and Eliza spent a few seconds drinking from the wound before it closed. With renewed confidence and a sexy roll of her hips, Eliza brushed two fingers up Nadia’s cheek.

“Since I’m so out of practice, maybe you’d like to take over?” Eliza grabbed Nadia by the lip and pulled her head forward a few inches. Her ears twitched as they popped free of Eliza’s torso, earning a small giggle from Eliza as they tickled the underside of her unbelievably firm breasts. Nadia literally couldn’t believe that they would naturally hang as high as they were, but she was too distracted to think much about it as Eliza pushed Nadia’s head between her own legs. Nadia stared at her own glistening pussy, spread wide by the awkward pose her body was being forced to hold. She felt and saw it twitch as Eliza’s hands cupped her chest. She squeezed Nadia’s boobs, pinching her nipples between two fingers and rolling them. Nadia’s cunt ached, and with another kiss to her neck, she gave in. She gave herself a long lick, running her tongue from her entrance to her clit. Her tongue was rough enough to make her shiver, but not enough to actually hurt. Just a little extra texture to fuel the fire as she ground her tongue against her clit, moaning into her own folds as pleasure rolled through her, driving her to keep licking. Eliza slid one hand down Nadia’s body, then across her cheek, and finally between her own legs. Her thumb pressed up against Nadia’s jaw while her fingers traced wide circles across her vulva. She brushed her clit and moaned into Nadia’s neck. Nadia tried to lose herself in her own pleasure, but no matter how hard she licked, she couldn’t ignore how sexy Eliza’s moaning sounded. Her hips rolled against her own tongue as she gave herself another wide lap with her tongue. She heard a squelch from below her and a gasp from above as Eliza slid two fingers inside herself. She buried them to the knuckle, and Nadia’s eyes widened as she felt them tickle the back of her neck stump. Eliza rolled her hips, briefly pulling Nadia’s tongue out of reach of her pussy. Her body tried to thrust forward to follow it, but the bindings kept her from moving far enough. Eliza laughed and pulled back her fingers.

“Oh, you slutty little kitten,” Eliza chuckled. “I think it’s time for the main event.”


	3. Main Course

Eliza touched two fingers to her mound. Nadia went cross-eyed trying to look below her chin to follow them. As they drew back, she gasped at the pole of blood that followed. It swirled around itself as she pulled her fingers back from her body inch by inch. Her fingers rested on the end of the protrusion; the churning slowed and stopped, and the color faded to the same dusty brown as her skin, leaving her with a fully-erect, eight inch dick. Eliza chuckled behind her hand. “What do you think, kitten? Impressive, isn’t it?” Nadia immediately feigned indifference and shrugged her shoulders.

“Not really,” Nadia lied. “If you’re proud of it, it shouldn’t meowtter how much smaller it is than my toys.”

“Oh, really.” Eliza’s voice was flat, clearly not buying Nadia’s implication. “Well I’d hate to disappoint you, so...” She wrapped a hand around her base and slid it up along the shaft. As her hand moved, the shaft beneath it swelled, adding four inches of length and enough width to stop her fingers from meeting around it. “Is this more to your liking?” She fixed Nadia’s body with a smug grin, watching it squirm while her head continued lying.

“That looks purrfect!” Nadia stared at the head of Eliza’s massive cock, trying to compare it to the width of her own pussy. She didn’t like what she saw. Eliza reached down and grabbed Nadia’s head by the cheeks, her fingers curled into Nadia’s mouth, and pulled. Her head freed from Eliza’s stomach with a squelch, bringing with it a ball of blood around the stump of her neck. Eliza’s taut tummy reformed and recolored in seconds, and the blood around Nadia’s neck shifted and dove up her throat. Nadia’s eyes watered as she felt the blood force its way into her mouth and around her teeth. Her jaw was forced open as wide as it would move, and the blood solidified around her teeth, holding her in a fixed snarl.

“Whah’re you hoing?” Nadia tried to ask. Eliza brushed a thumb against her lips and smiled into her eyes.

“I’m getting ready to ravish you, darling,” she said, her voice dripped with insincere sweetness. “It would be terribly unkind of me to enter you dry.” With a cruel smirk, she dropped Nadia’s mouth onto her cock. Nadia’s eyes screwed shut as Eliza’s girth stretched her lips. Eliza was slow but forceful, pulling Nadia’s head down inch after inch of her cock without slowing. Nadia tried to gag as Eliza’s cock pressed against the back of her throat, but the pressure only made her throw her head back and shove that much harder. The spasming continued as she pulled Nadia closer to her base. There was a wet pop as the head of her cock pushed out the back of Nadia’s neck stump. Eliza was panting when she finally pulled Nadia’s lips against her smooth crotch. She looked down with a lust-addled smile at Nadia’s head and the length of her cock sticking through it. Tears slid down Nadia’s cheeks as Eliza pulled her back up her shaft. The head of her cock bumped against Nadia’s throat, and Eliza changed directions with a luxurious moan. Nadia’s pussy ached a dull background hum, tinting the pain in her throat with dull, desperate pleasure. Her mouth felt dry as Eliza’s cock dragged her spit out of her. The pole in her mouth twitched as Eliza grunted, and Nadia’s throat tried to cough around it. The sudden tightness earned Nadia a few extra seconds pressed into Eliza’s pelvis as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Finally, Eliza’s flared head hit Nadia’s throat and kept going. With a wet squeezing sound, Eliza’s cock pulled all the way out of Nadia’s mouth. Nadia gasped for air, her lips closing as much as they could while her mouth stayed forced open. She felt her body falling, but it barely registered through the haze over her mind. She was sore, she was naked, and all her thoughts blended together into a fog of arousal.

Eliza turned Nadia’s head around, and Nadia saw that her body had been rearranged. It was lying on its back, knees lifted and spread, arms held up towards Eliza by sculpted crimson sleeves. She made a half-hearted grunt as she felt Eliza’s cock shove into the bottom of her throat. It entered much more easily than last time, and soon Nadia’s neck stump was pressed flush with Eliza’s crotch. Nadia stared down Eliza’s shaft as she carefully lined it up with her cunt. Her eyes rolled back as the warmth of her tip filled her pussy. She tried to moan as Eliza’s head pushed in, then to scream as the width of her cock split her open, but both attempts failed. Eliza pushed her hips forward until Nadia was kissing her own cunt. As Eliza stepped forward, her tits pressed directly into Nadia’s outstretched hands. They gripped down on reflex, earning a breathy gasp from Eliza.

“Good kitten,” Eliza moaned. She rolled her chest against Nadia’s kneading claws as her hips slid back, dragging inch after inch of her cock through Nadia’s entrance. She stopped with only her cockhead still inside Nadia, relishing the feeling of her conquest’s pussy clenching, trying to keep her inside. She pushed herself back in slowly. She ground her perky nipples against Nadia’s palms, licking her parted lips as Nadia’s fingers dug into her generous chest. Her hips sped up, pounding into Nadia with mounting strength. Nadia’s lips ached as they were smashed between her teeth and her pelvis by Eliza’s cock. Tears leaked from her rolled-back eyes, but it was pure physical response. Every sensation that reached her brain transmitted as pleasure; the constant friction in her cunt, Eliza’s soft boobs in her hands, the smell of her juices on Eliza’s cock, even the strain of her throat, spasming in its occasional reflexive attempts to moan. Every thrust pushed her lips into her clit, earning a surge of increased pleasure and the largest buck her secured hips could manage. Eliza herself was loudly grunting with every thrust, her usual decorum lost to her raging lust. She fucked Nadia hard and fast, trying to force more of her cock into her cunt with every blow. She only noticed Nadia was coming after it had been happening for several seconds. She dug her fingers into Nadia’s waist and kept going. Nadia’s pussy couldn’t actually clench itself around Eliza’s width, but it tried. Eliza kept thrusting through Nadia’s orgasm, measuring its end by when her hands when limp over her breasts. Nadia’s body stopped twitching and straining; its only movements were the result of Eliza’s pounding hips.

She felt her own orgasm building with every impact Nadia’s head transferred to her pelvis. With a throaty shout, she pushed forward with all her strength. There was a crunch as the vertebrae below Nadia’s skull gave way, and two extra inches of Eliza’s cock slipped into her cunt through her collapsed neck. Eliza panted as she came, her cock pouring its load into Nadia’s womb. The seal around her dick made her cum fill Nadia’s womb before eventually seeping back out around her member. Drops of light pink jizz squelched out of Nadia’s cunt in time with Eliza’s ineffectual humping, staining her lips and trailing down her ass.

Eliza collapsed on Nadia’s body, smearing droplets of bloody sweat on her conquest’s front as she gave a few last, worn-out humps. Her cock shrank down to nothing, dropping Nadia’s unconscious head onto the floor. The blood that formed the table rearranged itself, scooping up Nadia’s head as it reformed into a lush king-sized bed. Nadia’s body, naked and stained with blood and cum, splayed over half of it, while Eliza carefully laid down on her side, fighting through her heavy eyelids and shaking knees. She clutched Nadia’s head under her boobs, holding it like a child holds a teddy bear. She leaned forward and took a deep drink from Nadia’s neck, then fell down to her back with a satisfied breath.

“I’m looking forward to our time together,” Eliza muttered to Nadia’s neck stump. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
